Look at Me
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: Wolfram is jealous. Yuri's an idiot. Conrad's an innocent bystander. Let the flames ignite and burn! One-shot Yuri & Wolfram


Hello! Second fanfict publish today! Woohoo! XD

This is my first Yuuram fanfict so don't be TOO harsh on the reviews. (that and it's kinda lacking something)

Just love Wolfram the tsundere! X3

" Me too!"

" . . .Weirdos."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou nor its characters and the ones used in this story.**

* * *

**Look at Me**

"Hey! Conrad!"

Wolfram turned around to see his fiancé, Yuri, waving up at his brother, Conrart. Or as Yuri liked to call him, 'Conrad'. He had an idiotic smile on his face like he'd just won an award.

Wolfram had been busy arranging books on the nearby, old bookshelf. His ears had immediately picked up on his beloved's voice and naturally, he had looked to see what was happening.

_Stupid wimp, _Wolfram thought. _Smiling like that...He should only look at me..._

He gave a 'Hmph!' and continued on with his work.

"Hello, Your Majes-I mean Yuri."

Wolfram turned around again just in time to see Conrad returning Yuri's waving with an award-winning smile.

"Tch!" he spat. "No-good human, -mumble- -mumble-"

Yuri heard Wolfram's grumbling and turned to him, a questioning look on his face.

"Wolfie, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Tch!" Wolfram spat again. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why don't you just leave me alone keep smiling at your _precious _godfather. Hmph!"

He swiftly turned back around and resumed his work...again.

Yuri frowned in annoyance.

"Fine. I will." He went back to his waving, not saying another word to his lover.

Wolfram dropped the book he was holding and let his mouth hang open at the unexpected reply.

_That wimp! How...how dare he!_

He wanted to get him back for his actions but he couldn't bring himself to directly hurt Yuri. He loved him too much for that. So instead, he decided to take his anger out on Conrart. But how...?

He noticed that Conrart was carrying a large stack of what looked like insanely, huge (and heavy) boxes. The gears in Wolfram's mind began to turn as a plan began to take form.

_Heh, heh...I'll show him._

"Oh beings of fire, I ask for your aid!"

With this spell he sight just the tiniest spark of flame shooting at Conrart's face. Conrart immediately sensed the danger and dodged the small flame. He successfully avoided it but in the process, he lost his balance and the boxes he were holding fell out of his hands and over the railing.

"Watch out!" Yuri shouted.

Wolfram chuckled.

_HAH! That'll teach him to-_

"Wolfram! Look out!"

"Eh-?" Wolfram stopped laughing and looked up. Several of the heavy boxes were falling towards him. He stood there, frozen with surprise.

_Well, I guess that's what I-_

Wolfram suddenly felt a great force push him backwards. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor, just out of the way as the boxes hit the ground.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

* * *

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm...what the-" He gasped. What he saw made him speechless.

"Phew. Made it in time. You okay, Wolfie?"

Hovering above him was Yuri, just inches away from his face, smiling idiotically.

"Wh-? How-? Did you-?" stuttered Wolfram.

"Your Majesty!" yelled Conrart in the background.

"Your Majes-umph!" Conrart was knocked backwards onto the floor by a tall figure with bright, orange hair.

"Now, now. Let's just let them bond," said Yozak, smiling.

"Bu-but!'

"No buts!" With that, he led a protesting Conrart away from the scene.

* * *

"Yu-yuri! Get off of me!" yelled Wolfram.

"No."

"Yuri!"

"Not until you tell me why you attacked Conrad." replied Yuri, a tone of sterness in his voice.

_What the? Yuri never talks to anyone like that..._

"You-you saw that?"

"Of course I did!" said Yuri, now yelling. Wolfram flinched.

"Wh-why are you so angry? What, were you _so_ afraid of your precious _Conrad _getting hurt?"

He spat the words at Yuri. He was sick of Yuri always fawning over him, _worrying_ over him. Couldn't he just once, _once _show some concern for-

"You idiot!" yelled Yuri.

Wolfram flinched again. He'd never seen, _heard _Yuri that upset before.. He closed his eyes, unable to look at Yuri in fear of his wrath.

"It was you I who I was worried about!" Wolfram's eyes snapped open.

"Wh-what?"

Yuri (somehow) wrapped his arms around Wolfram, pulling him closer, their bodies against one another. Wolfram turned a deep red and struggled against his fiance.

"Yu-yuri!"

"I was so scared..." Yuri said, his voice shaking. Wolfram stopped struggling.

"I thought...I thought you were going to get hurt. Don't you EVER do something so stupid again."

Wolfram frowned. He had done what he was trying to avoid: hurting Yuri. He returned Yuri's embrace, holding him tight.

"You wimp." The two just lay there, enjoying each other's presence.

After several minutes had passed, Yuri broke the silence.

"So..." he began. "Why _did_ you attack Conrad?"

Wolfram stiffened.

_Grr...why couldn't you just stay in the moment?_

He decided to tell Yuri the truth but blushed as he did so.

"I-I was...just a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I mean-you always pay attention to Conrad and not me..."

Yuri pulled back, stunned. Had he just heard right?

"Seriously?"

Wolfram blushed deeper. Yuri laughed at this. He bent down and gently pressed his lips on Wolfram's forehead.

"Well, then," he said. He lowered himselft back down and rested his lips against Wolfram's ear.

"Why don't I pay more attention to you," he whispered seductively, "in a more _private _setting?"

His hot breath tickled Wolfram's ear and made him shiver with joy.

_Okay..._he thought in his mind.

Yet,somehow, as happy as he was, and willing, he still found a way to be smart-mouthed.

"Heh. Like you could. You wimp."

* * *

GAH! This sucked! XDD But I just HAD to write something.

I'm, like, on a KKM hype! XD

Reviews appeciated and needed! Thanks!


End file.
